


Cuddling in the Coffin

by YaoiGodess



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOS-4-A2 is a human vampire who lives in his castle with his Pokemon, Lucario, who is his most loyal and trustworthy servant. Lucario wants to be more than his servant. Alternative Universe. Slash, a.k.a Yaoi. Non-Human/Pokemon (M/M). Oneshot. A early Halloween story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling in the Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: The idea of a human NOS-4-A2 was inspired by some artwork at deviantart, check it out! ;)
> 
> Setting: 19th Century world where humans and Pokemon live side by side.

NOS-4-A2 is a vampire who lives in a tall and beautiful castle near the shores of Great Britian. He drinks the blood of those in good health, but he doesn't feed on children. And he sometimes eat a normal meal too. He can turn into a Crobat or a Arcanine when he travels around Great Britian at night, and he can also turn into a fog of mist. He can control people's minds and can easily erase memories if he is spottted. He is immune to sunlight, and he won't get burn when he is in the water. He does wear a cross necklace, but it wouldn't hurt him. And garlic is like a spice for his meals. Normally, those things can kill a vampire, but NOS-4-A2 isn't like most vampires. He is the most powerful of all vampires. He is quite famous to people, since they don't know that he's a vampire. He is a doctor who studys well in medinces, and have a wide range of knowledge in medical techniques. He travels around the world on his business trips, along with his faithful Pokemon companion who is a Lucario.

What a loyal and trustworthy servant that Lucario is! He always serves his master well. He was always kind to his master. He would do all kinds of things for his master. He tends the rose garden and cooks his master's meals. He polishs his master's coffin and cleans up around the castle. He always help his master when needed. He was always by his side. Such a good servant Lucario is. He would do anything for his master. The master did raise him from a Riolu. He loves his master. But maybe a bit too much...

NOS-4-A2 have noticed that. Lucario would try so many ways to seduce him. He would wear some revealing maid outfits when he's doing chores. He always wags his tail seductively and licks his master's face with affection to get his attention. He would sit on his master's lap and kissed him gently on the cheek during dinner. He always hugs his master with lovingly, heart-warming arms whenever his master comes home. He breathes on his master's monocle and wipes up the fog up on it to make it clear for his master to see through it. He cuddles next to his master when his master lets him sleep with him in his coffin on stormy nights. He always want to take a bath with his master, just like they use to when he was a Riolu, but his master wouldn't allow it since he is grown-up. Lucario loves his master so much, and he wants to be more than a servant. Why doesn't the master love him back? He was the only one that took care of his master. And he truely loves him more than anything. Why can't the master see that?

Lucario tried so hard to get his master to love him. NOS-4-A2 knows what his Pokemon companion wants, and he tried so many attempts to resist him. But he grew strangely attached to him. He has develpoed feelings for his Pokemon, and he can't help but love him more than any mere mortal has ever had. He wants to love him back, but he's afraid. He is afraid that he might hurt Lucario if he let these feelings get to him. He can smell the blood that runs through the jackal's veins, and he can't resist it. It overwhelms him with a endless thirst for blood. He can't be with him if he's like this. He's afraid that he'll be overcome by this bloodlust and sank his fangs into the jackal's neck, sucking all life from him til he's completely drained. He must not let that happen. But what can he do? He loves him, and yet he can't be with him. Can a vampire and a Pokemon ever be together?

XXXX

It was a dark and stormy night at the castle. Lightning illuminated the sky as sounds of thunder echoed through the place. Waves were crashing below the tall, rocky cliffs. The winds were howling as the rain kept on pouring. Deep within the castle, in one of the thousands of rooms, NOS-4-A2 is taking a nice, long bath as thoughts run through his mind. He sighed deeply and closed his red eyes as he think about whether or not to let Lucario be with him and love the jackal back. He thought about the times they spent together. The times he spent with Lucario that he cherish the most. NOS-4-A2 smiled as memories of the years spent with his Pokemon companion flashed before his eyes, as though it was only yesterday. Lucario is so affectionate and caring. He's loyal and trustworthy. And he looks so cute in a maid's outfit. NOS-4-A2 even remembered the times he raised him from a Riolu to a Lucario. It was well worth it. Lucario grew up to be a fine servant. And he knows that his master is a vampire, but he isn't afraid. He treats his master with kindness and love, just like any other Pokemon would do for the human that takes care of them. Oh, this is crazy! NOS-4-A2 is a vampire. Lucario is a Pokemon. NOS-4-A2 is the master. Lucario is the servant. Forbidden love between master and servant. How is this possible? Is it wrong to love someone that you took care of when no one else wouldn't? Is it really fobidden for the master to love his one and only servant? Who cares! NOS-4-A2 loves Lucario, and Lucario loves NOS-4-A2. It doesn't really matter if their love for each other is forbidden. NOS-4-A2 can't let such minor things come between him and the one he loves. He has to admit his love for the jackal as soon as possible. He'll have to risk everything to be with him. He has to. He's got no choice.

"Master, may I come in?"

NOS-4-A2 lost his train of thought by a familiar voice. He saw his servant standing at the doorway. Lucario looked really shy when he saw his master. There was a tiny red blush spreading across his cheeks. He is wearing a cute collar with bells on it. The collar that his master gave him when he was a Riolu.

"What is it, little one?" NOS-4-A2 asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, master, everything is fine." Lucario said with a reassuring smile. "How foolish I am! I shouldn't have disturb you, master. I'll just take my leave."

"No, it's alright, little one." NOS-4-A2 said. "You never disturb me. You can always come to me for something, little one. You should know that by now. I'll always help you when you feel troubled. Now what's been bothering you?"

"I got a little frighten by the storm, master." The jackal explained. "I didn't like to be alone. I get scared on nights like this. I know I shouldn't ask, but can I take a bath with you, master? I don't want to be alone. I'm so scared. I don't like it when it's storming outside. I want to be with you, master. I feel safe when I'm with you."

The vampire looked at his Pokemon for a while and smiled as he said, "Of course you can, little one. I don't mind the company."

Lucario eyes widened with joy as he smiled, wagging his tail happily. He was so excited to be able to take a bath with his master again. Just like he use to when he was a Riolu. He walked towards the tub and gently step one foot in it. Then the other. Finally he lowered himself into the warm, soapy water as he sat opposite from his master.

There was a long silence. Neither of them spoke a word as they stare at each other, soaking in the bathtub. NOS-4-A2 secretly anayzled Lucario's entire body, admiring every remarkable detail. His own precious Lucario is all grown up. He's not his cute, little Riolu anymore. The jackal's fur is so lovely. His paws look so soft and warm. His eyes are in a beautiful shade of crimson red. And he always have such a perfect smile. A perfect, innocent smile full of kindness and joy upon those tender lips. Oh, what NOS-4-A2 would give to have such lovely lips press against his! He noticed how nice Lucario's legs look and how plum his thighs are. His gaze move from the jackal's chest down to the jackal's waist til it reached the place between the jackal's legs, looking at the jackal's sheath and ball-sack. NOS-4-A2 blushed a little as he felt a strange sensation on his groin, but he didn't let his servant see it.

Lucario secretly looked up and down on his master's exposed body, blushing a bright red on his fur. His master is like a god to him. He loves everything about him. He deeply admired every little detail on the vampire's heavenly body. NOS-4-A2's gorgeous, naturally-fuschia hair. His elegant soul patch facial hair in a form of a strip on his delightful chin. His beautiful eyes that have the color of blood. His broad shoulders. His masculine arms, legs, waist, and torso. The vampire does have a pleasing 8-pack. His beautiful slightly tan skin that sparkles like morning dew drops. And there is a little hair from his lower waist down to where his 15.7-inch semi-soften member stood among a big patch of pubic hair. Lucario made a silent groan as he shivered, looking down on his master's length. His own member has risen a little from his sheath, but he didn't let his master see it.

Both the master and the servant sit quietly in the tub as the storm continued. Thunder roaring throughout the stormy skies as lightning strikes. Waves are still crashing among the shores. Winds kept blowing wildly as rain poured on and on outside.

"Um, master, can you washed me like you did when I was a Riolu?" Lucario asked as he blushed. "I have trouble getting to those 'hard-to-reach' places."

"I'll help you, little one." NOS-4-A2 reassured. "You don't have to ask."

The vampire grabbed the loofah, lather it up with soap, and motioned his Pokemon to come to him. Lucario obeyed and held onto his master's back for leverage. NOS-4-A2 begin washing his servant's backside with the soapy loofah. Lucario shudder a bit as he moaned softly. He loves being touched by his master. He gets such rapturous pleasure from his master's touch. Whether if it's just a pat on the head, a scratching on the ear, a rub on the tummy, or a stroke on the back. Lucario would be drowning in ecstasy by his master's touch. No one can touch him like his master does. Only his master has that special touch that he absolutely loves. His master is only man he'll ever love.

"Come a little more closer, little one." NOS-4-A2 said as he smiled. "Why must you be afraid? I won't bite you, my little one. You know me better then that."

"Yes, master." Lucario said as he obeyed.

As he continued to wash his Pokemon, the vampire can smell the blood running through the jackal's veins. Oh, how that smell tantalized NOS-4-A2! He looked upon the jackal's neck as he licked his lips. Lucario has such a lovely neck. As long and slender as the neck of a swan. If only NOS-4-A2 can sink his fangs into that lovely neck of Lucario's. No! He mustn't! He can't let this bloodlust control him. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Lucario. NOS-4-A2 clenched his teeth as he shook himself away from the jackal's neck. Lucario's aura senses detect a feel of uneasiness in his master's aura.

"Master?" He said in concern. "Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"No, little one." NOS-4-A2 said with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Are you sure, master?"

"Yes, little one."

"Alright, master."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Master."

"Yes, little one?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Can it wait til after our bath?"

"No, master, it can't."

"Then what is it, little one? Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes, master, there is. I have been having these feelings for as long as I can remember. Feelings that make me feel 'disgusting'."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well... Ummmm... feelings... strange feelings... feelings for you, master..."

NOS-4-A2 stopped what he was doing and gave his Pokemon a questioning look, arching a eyebrow. Lucario gulped as he gather up all his courage to confess his love for the vampire.

"It's true, master." He confessed as he took a deep breath and sighed. "I have loved you ever since that night when you took me into your home. You gave me food and shelter. You raise me when no one else would. I became your servant to pay you back for all the good you've done for me. But, somehow, I have fallen in love with you, master. I always loved you. Even when I was a Riolu. When I snuggle next to you in your coffin, it was like paradice to me. Being in your arms gives me sanctuary. I worship you like you were God. I fanatized about pleasuring you in so many ways. I love you, master. No one can love you like I do."

Tears streamed down Lucario's cheeks as he begin to cry. He was waiting for the biggest rejection of his life. More worst when his parents abandoned him. He awaits to be strike down by his master. To be punished for having these forbidden feelings for him. But instead he felt a hand caress his face after wiping all the tears off his face. Moments later, he felt soft lips press againts his lips as he felt two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. NOS-4-A2 shudder in bliss as he crushed his icy-cold lips to the jackal's nice, warm lips. Lucario couldn't believe what is happening to him. His master is kissing him! With passion and lust. He is really suprised by his master's reactions. He closed his eyes as he embraced, hugged, and kissed his master back, giving in to such a blissful sin. Their tongues swirled around each other as they explore back and forth in each others mouths. NOS-4-A2 broke the kiss up as he tried to catch his breath. He can see a confused expression on Lucario's face.

"I too... have fallen in love with you... little one..." He explained. "I developed these feelings for you all these past years. I loved you ever since I first found you, a cute Riolu alone and scared in the forest. I knew all along that you love me. I just didn't want to risk hurting you."

"But, master, how did you know?" Lucario asked. "When did you-"

"I noticed how you tend to use 'methods' to seduce me." NOS-4-A2 said as he smiled, stroking the jackal's head. "You do look cute dress up as a maid."

"Thank you, master." Lucario said as he blushed a bright red, flattered by the vampire's compliment. "But, master, can we be together? How could we have these feelings for each other? I'm your servant. And you're my master."

"I think I can explained that, little one. You do know that I AM a vampire. I feed on the blood of the living. There is a slight chance that I could've attack you if I lost control over my hunger. Yet you choose to stay by my side without fear, despite the dangers of being bitten."

"Oh, master, I don't care what you are. I don't care that you're a blood-sucking fiend. I know that you would never hurt me. I love you for you. You're the most wonderful man I have ever known."

"And you're the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever had, little one. Far more beautiful then a Milotic."

"You think I'm beautiful, master?"

"Of course I do, little one. You're the most lovely creature I have ever laid eyes on."

Lucario smiled as he kissed his master tenderly before saying, "And you're the most handsome vampire in the entire world, master."

The master and the servant explored each others bodies as they continued their bath. Though it is not the first time they saw each other naked, they both blushed as if it was. The two lovers soon finished their bath as they grab towels to dry each other off. NOS-4-A2 has put on his red and black bathrobe. Lucario hugged his master with affection as he happily wagged his tail. NOS-4-A2 hugged his servant back as he kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I do believe it's close to bedtime." The vampire said with a seductive grin as he feel down the jackal's back and onto his bottom. "You are welcome to join me, my precious Lucario."

With swift movement, he smack the jackal on the butt. It made Lucario barked in joy.

"I'll get you for that, master." The jackal said as he grinned, his eyes filled with certain lust.

"You'll have to catch me first." NOS-4-A2 said as he grinned back, turning into a Crobat as he flew out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Lucario exclaimed as he chased after his master.

XXXX

Lucario went from hallway to hallway til he reached his master's bedroom. The room was littered with fancy furniture from many different countries. There were candles surrounding the walls of the room that weren't lit. NOS-4-A2's luxurious coffin stood open in the center of the room. The floor is made of marble and the entire ceiling is a mirror. There was a desk with some scribbled notes and letters from patients, friends, and royalties. There was a huge closet for NOS-4-A2's clothes, and there were absolutely no windows. Lucario searched around the room to find his master. But it seems that there's no trace of the vampire to be seen anywhere. Lucario stood by his master's coffin as he sighed with disappointment. He was about to search again when suddenly all the candles in the room lighted up. Then someone pinned him down into the coffin. Lucario was about to fight back whoever it was that's attacking him. But then realize that it was only his master, who had a devious smile on his face that say 'Got ya!'.

"I'm gonna get you for that too, master." The jackal said as he giggled.

"That's all you ever say, little one." NOS-4-A2 said as he laid down next to the Pokemon, stroking the jackal's chest.

Lucario smiled as he caress his master's face with a paw and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues dance together gracefully as they embraced one another, kissing each other endlessly with a burning passion. NOS-4-A2 rubbed Lucario's bottom as he gently squeezed it, causing the jackal to shudder a bit. Lucario quickly discarded his master's bathrobe as he threw it upon the floor, stroking both chest and waist as he feel every ab his master has. This caused the vampire to moaned through the kiss, pulling the jackal deeper into the kiss. Their tongues dual with each other for what seem like forever. The kiss finally broke apart as the two lovers breathe heavily, looking at each other with both love and lust in each others eyes.

"Master, can you do me one favor?" Lucario asked as he affectionately rubbed his nose against his master's. "Just this one tiny favor before we make love."

"Of course, my most cherish one." NOS-4-A2 said as he gently kissed his servant on the cheek. "What is this favor you requested of me? Ask and you shall receive, darling."

Lucario slowly took off his collar and toss it to the floor next to his master's bathrobe. Then he licked his master's face after he took the moncole off him and placed it on the nightstand. NOS-4-A2 was confused by the jackal's actions. Lucario then laid back down in a sexy pose as he wagged his tail seductively, giving his master a very cute wink. NOS-4-A2 became more and more confused by the jackal's strange behavior.

"I want you to bite me, master." Lucario said in a seductive tone. "I want to feel your big, sharp fangs piercing my neck."

"What!" NOS-4-A2 exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock, and his face flushed. "What are you saying, little one?"

"I want to become a vampire like you, master. I want you to give me eternal life. So I can be with you forever and ever til the end of time. Then you can fuck me as hard as you like, master."

"No. No! I can't do it! I won't! I can't condemned you to a life of unholy darkness. To live only for the thirst of blood. I won't allow it! I simply won't! I couldn't bear to see you suffer the same fate as me. I love you too much to transform you into a monster like me. You mean the world to me, my love."

"And you mean more to me than the heavens above, master. You're as beautiful as an angel. Living forever and ever in beauty. But I'm not immortal. You know that. I won't be here much longer. Being a vampire is not so bad. Sure that blood would be the only thing that keeps my belly full. And I can't be out during the day anymore. But it's better then suffering a incredibly short life. What's so bad about being damned? Why is it wrong to be among the undead? I'll die soon anyway."

"Don't say that, little one! Not another word! You're not going to die! Life would be meaningless without you. I dreaded the thought of losing you. I love you, Lucario. No one else but you."

"Death would be meaningless without you, master. Nothing but cold and dark loneliness. My heart can not bear to be separated from you by death itself. It's what I fear the most. I love you, NOS-4-A2. And I want to be with you forever. So make me your eternal bride, my prince of darkness."

"Alright, my sweet. I'll do this for you. If this is what you want, then I'm willing to make you my bride. So we can share the endless passion of immortal love."

"It's what I always wanted, master."

"I love you, my lovely Lucario."

"I love you too, my handsome vampire."

NOS-4-A2 went to work. He used his vampiric powers to put an enchanting smell on his Pokemon, causing the jackal to be extremey high in ecstasy as he moaned softly. He can smell the delicious aroma of blood from within Lucario, looking at the jackal's beautiful neck as his hunger grew rapidly. He gently trace a finger on the side of the jackal's neck to find a vein. Lucario shudder in blissful pleasure as he continued to moaned, his heart beating at a high rate. NOS-4-A2's vampire-hearing can detect the sound of the jackal's beating heart, beating faster and faster by every second. He let the bloodlust completely consume him as his hunger grew stronger and stronger, the tantalizing scent of the jackal's blood overwhelming him. He finally managed to found a vein on the jackal's neck, blue and plump with the blood coursing through it as it can be seen on the skin beneath the fur. The vampire licked his lips tensely as he traced the sharp point of his fingernail upon that lovely vein. Big, fat, and full of blood.

"Master!" Lucario moaned. "Please hurry! I can't wait! This is torture! Don't tease me any longer! Sink your fangs into me! Drink all my blood! Make me yours!"

NOS-4-A2 wanted more then to just bite him and take his blood. He wants to make him his bride for all eternity. He kissed him tenderly as he held his whole body.

"Be mine... my little one..." NOS-4-A2 whispered sweetly into the jackal's ear before he drove his fangs into the jackal's neck, slowly sucking his blood.

Lucario winced in pain as he felt every drop of his blood slowly leave his body. He hung onto his master in a loving embrace as the unspeakable pain soon turn into the darkest pleasure, moaning his master's name uncontrolably. NOS-4-A2 slowly drink the sweet-tasting blood of the jackal as he enjoy every last drop of it. The jackal's blood is nothing like the vampire has ever drank before. It's sweet and tangy with a hint of spice within every drop. It's also fresh and full of youth. NOS-4-A2 was in utter bliss. He drink and drink the jackal's blood as this bloodlust overwhelmed him, holding his Pokemon's entire body in his arms. But soon realize that Lucario has grown terribly weak from all the blood loss. The jackal is half-drained of his blood.

"...master..." Lucario said in a weak voice, his breath slowly fading away. "...master..."

NOS-4-A2 stopped drinking immedinately as he pulled his fangs out of the jackal's neck, his mouth completely smeared in blood. He laid his servant down as he kissed him gently on the lips. Then he used one of his long, sharp fingernails to cut open one of his wrists and held the wound to the jackal.

"Come, little one, drink my blood." The vampire said in a sootheing voice as he stroked his servant's head with a free hand. "It will give you new life. My blood is yours to take. To restore your health and make you my bride."

"...Yes, master..." Lucario said weakly as he put his mouth on his master's bleeding wrist and begin drinking vampire blood.

NOS-4-A2 clenched his teeth as pain run through his body like fire. Lucario drink and drink the blood of his master, some dripping from his mouth. NOS-4-A2 held his head back as he tried hard not to scream. The pain was extremely unbearable. It's like being burn alive on a wooden stake, or having the most deadly poisons injected into your entire body. Lucario drink and drink some more as he sucked the blood from the vampire's slited wrist. NOS-4-A2 looked at his Pokemon and smiled as he pet him on the head. The pain he has to endure is worth it for the one he loves. His adorable, little Lucario is going to be a great vampire. That jackal knows how to suck blood very well.

"That's it, my love, drink as much as you need." The vampire said sootheingly as he kissed his servant on the forehead. "Let my blood run through your veins."

Lucario obeyed as he drank more and more blood from the vampire's bleeding wrist. He kept on drinking vampire blood til his entire body is completely full of it. He removed his mouth from his master's slited wrist as he panted deeply, his mouth covered in blood. He suddenly felt a strong and extremely horrible pain that burn him inside-out like wild fire, vampire blood coursing through his veins. He flip back in the coffin and started screaming in agony as the vampire blood slowly transform him. The pain was nothing like he ever endure before. It was like being devoured by the flames of hell. NOS-4-A2 laid down next to his servant and try his best to comfort him. He embraced him and kissed him many times to calm him down, tasting both his and the jackal's blood. The wound he made upon himself healed up very quickly without any scarring. He is a extremely powerful vampire after all.

"Calm, calm, my little one." NOS-4-A2 whispered sweetly into the jackal's ear, stroking his head in a calming way. "No need to fear. You're doing fine. The transformation will be over soon."

"...but, master... it hurts..." Lucario said with tears in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. "...it hurts so bad... I don't like this... please... please, master... make the pain go away... I don't want to die..."

"The pain will be gone when the transformation is complete, my love. Believe me. I've been there myself a long time ago. You don't need to shed a tear or pick flowers for your grave. We'll be together forever, crossing oceans of time with our eternal love."

"...I'm so happy... to hear that, master... I love you so much... that I don't even care how much pain I'm in... I'm glad you're my master... NOS..."

As the pain continued, Lucario's body begin to changed. His torso turn from yellow to silver. The rest of his fur turn crimson while other parts of his body remain black. His three spikes became long and sharp as they too turn crimson. He grew long, razor-sharp vampire fangs. His eyes changed as well, crimson scleras and black-as-night irises. His claws grew really sharper than it was before. And on his back grew little bat-like wings that are crimson and black with sharp, silver horns. The pain then fade away as his reflection on the ceiling completely vanished. His heart stopped beating. Both his senses and abilities advanced beyond reason. He is now a Pokemon AND a vampire.

"Master, my heart is not beating like it suppose to." Lucario said with worry, looking up at the ceiling. "And I can't see my reflection in the mirror anymore. Is this normal for vampires, master?"

"Yes, little one, vampires don't have reflections like those of the living do." NOS-4-A2 explained as he grabbed one of the jackal's paws and placed it on his chest. "You see, dearest one? This heart hasn't beat for centuries. When one is now among the undead, their hearts stopped working. But the undead can love even without a functional heart. They don't have to be alive in order to love. I, myself, am a perfect example. My undead heart beats only for you, my sweet."

"Oh! I can feel your heart beating right now, master! But how is this possible?"

"The beats of my heart shows my everlasting love for you. It only beats when you're with me, little one."

The vampire placed a hand on the jackal's chest and smiled as he said, "Just like yours is doing when I'm with you. A vampire's heart only beats when his or her love is with them."

"You know that I'll always love you, master." Lucario said as he licked his master's face with affection before striking a sexy pose. "Well, how do I look? Do you like the new me, master?"

"You look lovely, my dear." NOS-4-A2 said as he grabbed the jackal's paw and kissed it gently, examining the jackal's new vampiric form with lust-filled eyes. "More lovely then you were before. Hello, what's this?"

The vampire noticed that the jackal's 6-inch member has grow hard as it completely risen from its sheath.

"Naughty, naughty." He said as he smirked and grabbed hold of his Pokemon's swollen length, teasing its head with a thumb. "Someone got a erection after being in so much pain."

Lucario blushed a bright red as he giggled and said, "Sorry about that, master. I guess I'm masochistic."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have a jolly-good time." NOS-4-A2 said in a seductive tone as he begin stroking the jackal's member smoothly.

Lucario gasped as he moaned softly. NOS-4-A2 chuckled as he continued to jack his servant off, swirling tongue around the head of the jackal's member.

"...ah... ah... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... oh.. oh... oh, master... ah... master... ah... oh..." Lucario panted through moans and groans. "...oh... oh... master... ah... ah... oh, master... oh... oh... master... ah... ah... oh... Mmmmmmmm... oh... master!"

NOS-4-A2 took the whole 6-inch in his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down, careful not to hurt it with his vampire fangs. Lucario moaned endlessly as he laid down and held his head back, drowing in blissful pleasures. NOS-4-A2 sucked and sucked on the jackal's harden member as he swirled his long snake tongue around it, massaging the jackal's ball-sack with his hand. He then give the jackal's ball-sack a good slap, causing the jackal to moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"Slap me, master!" Lucario begged as he continued to moan. "Slap me there again! Please! Please, master! Slap me!"

NOS-4-A2 quicken his sucking on the jackal's length as he slap the jackal's ball-sack repeatedly, making the jackal moaned louder and louder as he arched his back. He take a few breaks from sucking by licking up and down the jackal's cock many times before he went back to sucking him. And he sometimes gently squeezed the jackal's ball-sack before he went back to slapping it. Lucario moaned and groaned in ecstastic bliss as he grew closer to his climax.

"...oh... ah... master... oh... ah... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... oh... ah... master... oh... I think I'm gonna... A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He clawed the fabric of the coffin as he moaned louder then before, cumming inside his master's mouth.

NOS-4-A2 gulped it all up before he removed his mouth from the jackal's soften member.

"Mmmmmmm, lovely." He said as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of his lover. "Your cum taste like milk and honey. My favorite flavors."

Lucario couldn't hear what his master was saying due to the high from his orgasm. He soon snapped out of his high when he noticed that his master's 15.7-inch member has fully erect.

"Aw, master, you're as hard as a rock." Lucario purred as he wagged his tail seductively, crawling up to his master and tease the vampire's length with a paw. "Did you get horny from hurting me?"

"I must be a sadist, little one." NOS-4-A2 said as he stroked his servant's face. "I deeply apologize for the way I am."

"No, master, this is actually good." Lucario said as he nuzzled his nose on his master's neck with affection, wagging his tail at a faster pace. "I get pleasure when you hurt me a teeny bit. You get pleasure when you give me a little pain. I think it's sexy. Don't you, master?"

NOS-4-A2 smiled as he answered the question with a tender kiss. Lucario kissed back as he embraced his master. He gently pushed his master down with himself on top, still kissing the vampire. The jackal broke the kiss up as he went down to lick, suck, and nibble on the vampire's neck. NOS-4-A2 moaned softly as he held his head back. Lucario then lay butterfly kisses from the vampire's chest to down the vampire's waist til he reached his master's erection.

"You're such a big boy, master!" He exclaimed seductively as he give a big, wet kiss on the head before he started licking up and down on the vampire's length repeatedly, causing the vampire to moaned endlessly as he shudder.

He went down to suck one of the balls of the vampire's ball-sack as he begin to jack the vampire off. He sucked on the other ball of the ball-sack as he kept on pumping the vampire's erection.

"...ah... oh... ah... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... oh... ah... oh... lovely... ah... oh... ah... oh... ah... lovely... oh... ah... oh... ah... oh... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ah... oh... ah... lovely... oh... ah... oh... ah... oh..." NOS-4-A2 panted through moans and groans as he arched his back. "...oh... ah... oh... ah... oh... ah... lovely... oh... ah... oh... ah... oh... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ah... oh... lovely... oh... ah!"

As he continued to jack the vampire off, Lucario swirled his tongue around the head of the vampire's harden member before licking its slit tensely, which is leaking with pre-cum. Then he took the entire 15.7-inch in his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down. NOS-4-A2 moaned and groaned loudly in ecstasy as he placed a hand on the jackal's head, stroking it gently. Lucario sucked and sucked the vampire's swollen length like a super vaccum as he enjoy the taste of his master, gently rubbing his master's ball-sack with a paw. He was extremely careful not to hurt it with his new vampire fangs. The vampire's horse-sized penis is one of the most favorite things that Lucario loves about his master. Next to his master's naturally fuschia-colored hair and eyes as red as blood. He stopped sucking as he went back to jacking the vampire off and licked next to the vampire's length, causing his master to shudder in blissful pleasure as he continued to moan.

"Is this pleasurable enough to your liking, master?" Lucario asked as he quicken his strokes on his master's cock.

"...Y-Yes, my love... splendid job... you're better at this then I ever imagined..." NOS-4-A2 said as he smiled, petting his Pokemon on the head.

"Thank you, master." Lucario said as he give his master a passionate kiss before going back to sucking the vampire's member.

NOS-4-A2 moaned endlessly with ecstastic bliss as he stroked his servant's head lovingly.

"...L-Lucario..." He gasped as he held his head back and cum straight into the jackal's mouth.

Lucario happily gulped it all up as he removed his mouth from the vampire's soften length, licking his lips as he savor the taste of his lover. He kissed the dick gently and went up to kissed his master on the lips. NOS-4-A2 embraced his Pokemon as he kissed him back passionately, still high from the orgasm. Lucario licked his master's bottom lip, which caused the vampire to tremble. NOS-4-A2 pulled his servant deeper into the kiss, his tongue dualing with the jackal's. Lucario moaned through the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his master's neck, wagging his tail rapidly. NOS-4-A2 gently pushed the jackal forward, causing him to lay back down to where he was before. NOS-4-A2 got on top of his servant as he rubbed his servant's leg. This caused Lucario to moaned in pleasure.

"So... Ummmm... I have done this before with other men... and I know this is your first time... I'll be as gentle as I can... don't be nervous now..." NOS-4-A2 reassured.

"It's alright, master, I know this is my first." Lucario said as he blushed. "I never did have sex, so this is all new to me. You just have to be my teacher, OK?"

NOS-4-A2 insert one finger into the jackal's entrance as he begin moving it back and forth at a steady pace. Lucario blushed a brighter red on his crimson fur as he moaned softly, feeling the vampire's icy-cold finger move in and out of him. NOS-4-A2 insert another finger into the jackal as he started moving in a scissor motion. Lucario moaned endlessly as he shudder a bit. He grabbed hold of the vampire's member til it was fully erect again. NOS-4-A2 kept moving his two fingers in and out of the jackal's entrance til it was finally loose enough for his 15.7-inch penis. He removed his two fingers out of the jackal as he positioned his harden member to the jackal's entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, little one?" He asked in concern.

"Positive!" Lucario proclaimed as he wagged his tail excitedly. "I love my vampire master, and I would never refuse him."

With that, NOS-4-A2 thurst himself into the jackal's entrance, groaning loudly as he slowly entered his servant's tight and warm ass. Lucario yelped in pain as he felt his walls loosen by the vampire's swollen length, whimpering as he slowly adjusted to the vampire's entire 15.7-inch cock. NOS-4-A2 caress his lover's face as he kissed him tenderly and affectionately rubbed his face against his, waiting for the jackal to be adjusted to his big and long length. When he is fully adjusted, Lucario nodded to the vampire to begin. NOS-4-A2 thurst himself in and out of the jackal in a repeating rhythm, both of them moaning and groaning loudly in rapturous pleasure. Lucario's ecstastic screams echoed through the room as his 'sweet spot' keeps being stabbed by the vampire's horse-sized dick, clawing his master's back.

"That's right, my precious one, feel the pleasure." NOS-4-A2 whispered sweetly into the jackal's ear as he smiled, bucking his hips back and forth. "Let it overflow you like running water in a stream."

"Y-Yes... yes... yes, master!" Lucario shouted in his ecstastic high from all the pleasure his master is giving him. "You're so big! I love you, master! I love you and your monsterous, British cock! O-!"

Both the vampire and his Pokemon moaned endlessly as they made love to each other, overcome with passion and lust. NOS-4-A2 and Lucario were getting close to their orgasm. Lucario begged and pleaded his master to thurst harder and deeper. His virgin hole growing tighter and tighter around the vampire's huge penis, begging to be filled up with the vampire's seed. NOS-4-A2 obeyed and thurst himself in and out of the jackal with all of his vampiric strength. Going faster, harder, and deeper into the jackal in every thurst. Lucario was so happy. He gets to cum with the one he loves. After a few final thursts, he finally came. He screamed loudly in ecstasy as he explode his seed upon the vampire's waist and chest. The jackal's walls began to tighten around NOS-4-A2's length, causing him to cum inside the jackal as he bit his bottom lip. They collapsed into the coffin as they panted deeply, overwhelmed with a high from that massive orgasm.

"I love you, master, always have and always will." Lucario said as he cuddled next to the vampire, falling asleep in his master's arms.

"And I love you for all of eternity." NOS-4-A2 said as he kissed his eternal bride on the forehead before he too fell asleep.

The coffin shut itself as all the candles in the room went out.

XXXX

NOS-4-A2 and Lucario lived happily ever after as the king and queen of darkness, raising a family and conquering the night streets of London together.

The End.


End file.
